


Rough Silk

by rtaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, Fluff, Hair Dye, M/M, cuteness, micheoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure about this Geoff? What if it makes me look fuckin' gay?"</p><p>Geoff rolls his eyes, scooping more dye out of the container and onto his gloves.</p><p>"You are gay, asshole."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble that's been sitting in my google docs that I thought you guys might appreciate.

"Are you sure about this Geoff? What if it makes me look fuckin' gay?"

Geoff rolls his eyes, scooping more dye out of the container and onto his gloves.

"You are gay, asshole and it's your hair not mine. I can stop if you really want me to," he replies, massaging the dye into Michael's unruly curls.

Michael tries to imagine how the color will look when it's done, "Nah, just keep going. I guess it'll work out."

He doesn't have that much hair so it isn't much longer before Geoff is done, running his fingers along the top of Michael's hair one last time.

"Alright, we let this dry for an hour or so and then you get to hop in the shower and wash this off," he explains as Michael slowly stands up from his seat on the toilet cover.

"Don't shake too much and don't get any on my furniture. Okay?"

"Yes sir," the younger responds, walking out of the bathroom and into Geoff's living room, taking a seat on the wood floor in front of the TV.

After cleaning up and setting a timer on his phone, Geoff joins him in the living room, sitting on the floor beside him. 

Michael carefully scoots over into his lap, making him laugh as Geoff rubs his boyfriend's shoulder, leaning back against one hand.

They sit comfortably for an hour watching Cartoon Network until Geoff's phone makes a shrill tone.

"Alright time to wash it out," he announces as Michael gets up and walks towards the bathroom.

"Use medium then cold water and dry off with the torn up towel on the sink," Geoff calls over as the door shuts.

He lies back and shuts his eyes, resting for the five minutes it takes Michael to finish his shower. 

As soon as the water turns off he opens his eyes and gets up, walking over to the door and knocking on it.

"Lemme see."

"One second," he hears through the door and he counts to twelve before it opens. 

He watches as the boy towel dries his hair, stepping in front of him. 

Reaching over, he pulls the towel off after a minute to look at the pastel pink color.

"Dude, fuck," Geoff says in a breathy tone, rubbing his face with his hands.

"What? Does it look dumb? I fucking told you," Michael says, turning around to look at his reflection in the mirror.

They had to order three different colors online and mix them at specific ratios to get the right color. A bit of work, but luckily, it looked perfect on him.

"No it's just, shit dude it's so cute it makes me wanna like... hold your hand or some shit," Geoff confesses, looking at Michael who's running his hands through his freshly dried locks.

Michael's worry fades away and he grins, shaking his head. Turning around to look him in the face, he says, "we're fucking dating, stupid you don't have to have a bullshit excuse to hold my hand."

Geoff returns the smile as Michael threads their fingers together, Geoff leaning in to give him a kiss. 

This is so new to him. They hadn't been dating long but goddamn Geoff's head over heels for the kid.

Michael pulls away and looks in the mirror again, "I like it. Looks like something a tumblr fairy princess hipster would do but whatever."

"Sounds just like you, probably have a secret blog and everything. Only reblog stuff that fits your aesthetic like bubblegum and hickeys or shit," Geoff comments with a smirk, giving Michael's head a pat.

"Pfft sure," he replies, rolling his eyes.


End file.
